Baisers Silencieux
by Anastasia Wheeler
Summary: Les années de Poudlard sont achevés pour nos héros. Harry a gagné la bataille et peux enfin vivre sa vie comme il entends. Mais un évènement va se passer, et va chambouler la vie de notre trio d'or.


_**Baisers silencieux.**_

* * *

 _ **Aloha tout le monde!**  
Je suis toute nouvelle sur cette plateforme de fanfiction. _  
_Comme il faut un début à tout et en étant une **PotterHead** depuis - presque - le début. _  
_Faut savoir que **je suis fan du couple Dramione** seulement **cet OS n'est pas sur ce couple** là mais _  
_sur **Harmione (Harry / Hermione)** \- Allez comprendre pourquoi, j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration ^^. -  
_ **Cet Os sera en deux parties** . Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!  
 **Bonne lecture.  
** \+ Le monde, les personnages et tous les autres aspects, viennent de la plume de notre fabuleuse JK Rowling!

* * *

«- Joyeux anniversaire Her'Mignonne. »

Une belle brune se réveille doucement au contact des lèvres d'un roux contre les siennes. Elle affiche un petit sourire à la pièce des lèvres accompagnées d'un regard encore endormie. Quatre ans ont été passés depuis la Grande Bataille contre Tom Jedusor connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Chacun a reprit leur vie après de nombreuses pertes dont Fred, le frère de Ronald Weasley. Ron et Hermione ont commencé une relation qui durait, Harry, quant à lui, a continué son idylle avec Ginny en déménageant en France après la bataille.

«- Joyeux Anniverchaire Maman! »

Une petite fille avait fait son apparition dans la pièce. Une jolie petite fille âgée de trois ans, cheveux au couleur châtain tel que sa mère mais lisse au contraire d'Hermione et des yeux vert émeraude. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère dans la recherche de baisers.

«- Eden, ma petite chérie. »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa petite fille. Puis sortit de son lit. Elle prit Eden dans ses bras en descendant les quelques escaliers qui menaient au salon. Elle déposa une fille sur le fauteuil en lui donnant un dernier baiser sur son front. Ron s'approcha de sa femme qui était à présent dans la cuisine en train de préparer son petit déjeuner, il attrapa Hermione par la taille. Toujours derrière elle, Ron déposa plusieurs baisers dans le creux du coup nacré de la jeune femme.

«- Ma mère veut bien garder Eden, aujourd'hui. Sur une journée pour nous deux. »

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et se tourna vers l'ancien Gryffondor en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, posant une main sur sa joue. Elle tourne son regard vers Ron.

«- Avec plaisir, Ronald. Et j'en suis sûr que Eden sera aux anges. Après tout, Mamie Molly prépare les meilleurs cookies aux chocolats, c'est même la reine des cookies. »

Ron lâcha un petit rire et laissa Hermione déjeunait tranquillement. Il avait la journée pour couvrir les baisers et l'emmener au septième ciel.

 **X Maison des Weasley | 10h30 Am. X**

Ronald accompagné d'Eden frappa deux coups dans la porte en bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte en un grand sourire. Elle attrapa rapidement la petite fille pour la serrer contre elle.

" - Ma belle ! Je t'ai préparer plein de cookies! Va voir Papy, il va t'en donner. »

Eden cria de joie et se mit à courir vers la cuisine des Weasley. Ron affiche un petit sourire en voyant la petite crinière brune présente dans tout le sens, à la recherche d'Arthur.

«- Eden vraiment des yeux verts perçant, ça me rappelle si

«- Ne recommence pas .. Je t'ai déjà dit que Jean Granger à des yeux verts. Et puis sur l'aura d'autres enfants et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont mes yeux mes yeux bleus ou tes yeux marrons! Je te remercie encore maman. Je ne suis pas passé avec Her'Mignone. »

Molly affiche un sourire et passe la main sur la joue de son fils pour déposer un baiser.

 **X Maison des Weasley / Granger | 11h30 Am. X**

Hermione avait vite ranger la maison. Tout doit être parfait, elle doit que Ron et elle passent un bon moment dans un endroit agréable et tranquille. Ron et Eden venaient de quitter la maison quelques minutes plus tôt. Eden ... Son petit ange depuis maintenant trois ans. C'était fils rayon de soleil, sa chaise, fils ange et bien d'autres choses. Trois ans avait passé après cette douloureuse venue au monde, elle se rappelait encore de la nuit où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois sa fille.

→ Flashback ←

Les contractions se sont plus ou plus fréquentes. Ron tenait fermement la main d'Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis sa salle à l'hôpital et la voilà dans ce lit, des gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de devant et elle tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras pour la première fois. Ron était le plus heureux des hommes en rencontrant sa fille, Hermione était dans le même état. Le bébé reçu de nombreux baisers sous la joie qui avait pris place dans la pièce. Ronald décida de quitter la pièce au bout de plusieurs minutes pour aller à l'épreuve rapidement sa famille.

«- Je reviens Her'Mignone, je reviens tout de suite! »

Excité, Ron quitta la pièce limitée Hermione éclatante de joie et de bonheur, qui aurait cru que seulement après une bataille, un petit être dans ses bras. Bien-être Eden était arrivé sans demander la permission, Hermione avait été surprise, elle avait été surprise d'être enceinte alors qu'elle venait de quitter Poudlard. Mais Ron l'avait bien pris, après tout ce qu'il était, c'était une Weasley. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait tout deux, mais il a fallu rien qu'une seconde dans cette pièce remplit de chaleur, une seule rencontre entre les yeux chocolats de la lionne et ceux qui émeraude du bébé pour qu'Hermione percute qu'il n'était pas de Ron mais de _lui_ .

→ Fin de Flashback ←

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête en pensant au père biologique d'Eden. Ronald n'était pas au courant, elle avait eu une aventure d'un soir avec lui, qui aurait cru que cette aventure aurait engendré une petite fille. A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ron commençaient à peine leur relation, leur relation était toute récente, de quelques mois.  
Pour se changer les idées, elle a pris plusieurs lingeries assez sexy pour les déposait délicatement sur le lit. Il faut que tout soit parfait, Ron et Hermione allaitent trouver les deux comme aux premiers jours. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle prend une lingerie rouge qui correspond parfaitement à ses formes. Ses cheveux toujours autant indisciplinés à l'époque de Poudlard, elle a pris sa baguette et prononça plusieurs sortes pour anciens de belles boucles souples. Elle se maquilla très légèrement et descend au salon pour attendre Ronald.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ronald poussa la porte, déposant une veste sur le manteau manteau. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent directement sur les bougies qui annoncent une sérénité et un calme absolu.

«- Her'Mignonne? »

Le rouquin fit quelques pas avant de voir son «Her'Mignonne» installé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et nues, comme à peu près tout son corps à la partie couverte d'un tissu rouge.

«- Eden est chez ta mère? »

Ron hocha simplement la tête, trop ébahit par cette vision parfaite. Hermione affiche un petit sourire et s'approche de Ron et se stoppa à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite et murmura de façon sensuelle.

«- On est que tout les deux, maintenant ..»

Ron attrapa brusquement sa bien-aimée et déposa un baiser langoureux, sentant parfaitement son membre se durcir. Hermione sentit la petite bosse contre sa cuisse. Elle lâcha un petit rire et tout se bouscula. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron en continuant ses baisers. Ron posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de la belle brune pour monter jusqu'à leur chambre. La lionne prend rapidement les commandes en se mettant en califourchon sur le rouquin, elle ondule doucement son bassin pour faire languir Ron. Celui-ci donna un coup de rein pour reparer le dessus. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements puis la lingerie de la mouche je sais tout. De la vision de Hermione, les préliminaires sont trop courtes à son goût, Ron ne perd pas de temps et pénétra bien-aimé aussi vite qu'ils étaient dans la chambre. Les coups de reins sont prêts mais profonds à la fois. Hermione ne prit aucun plaisir à leur connexion, était-ce normal? Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas de relation sexuelle, avait-elle oublié le plaisir? Non, impossible.  
Leurs ébats rapidement rapidement terminés, Ron arrivat d'atteindre son orgasme et Hermione avait fait semblant d'avoir eu le sien. Ron se décala pour ne pas écraser Hermione.

«- Her'Mignonne, tu es délicieuse, c'était magique. »

Hermione affiche un faible sourire, si seulement il savait que le lionne avait pris autant de plaisir que lui, il serait bien surpris.

«- J'ai une surprise pour toi, ce soir .. On va tous chez mes parents et il y a aura des invités de surprises. »

Hermione arqua légèrement les sourcils, parle t-il de Charlie? Le frère qui avait toujours toujours pas rencontré?

→ Ellipse de quelques heures. ←

Hermione était habillée d'une belle robe verte émeraude, ses yeux marrons étaient légèrement maquillés et ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'une légère épaisseur rouge. Hermione s'avança vers le salon. Après l'étreinte de Ron et Hermione, celui-ci était allé chercher «sa fille» chez ses parents, pour que ses parents se préparent le diner. Alors que l'ancienne lionne avait fini de s'être préparé, sa fille pénétra dans le salon à son tour en tournant sur elle-même pour faire tourner sa petite robe blanche immaculée. Hermione adresse un sourire et attrapa sa fille pour le tournoi dans ses bras.  
«- J'ai acheté cette robe, et papa était d'accord avec moi! »

«- Il a eu bien raison, tu es la plus belle de toute les petites filles du monde entier. »

Les deux personnes du sexe féminin éclatèrent de rire. Ron posa son regard bleus sur ses deux femmes de sa vie à la rattrape un sourire puis s'approcha d'Hermione et d'Eden.

«- Vous êtes les plus belles femmes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées dans ma vie. »

«- Même pas Lavande» Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcils.

«- Lava..nde? C'est qui celle là? »Répondis Ron en déposant un baiser sur le devant de sa fille et sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

La famille Weasley a décidé de partir en direction de la maison d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley.  
Hermione frappa légèrement la porte en bois qui vient quelques minutes plus tard. Ginny ouvrit la porte en tenant un verre d'eau dans sa main gauche.

«- Gi .. Ginny? »Prononçais-je légèrement surprise.

«- Hermione! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de la Granger, la bouteille de champagne qu'elle tenait dans son principal tremblait légèrement. Hermione et Ginny n'ont jamais revu depuis trois ans, en effet, Ginny n'avait jamais connu la petite fille d'Hermione et de Ron.

«- Et toi tu dois être Eden, mais que tu es mignonne ..»

Dans les bras de Ron, Eden s'épelle au rouquin en cachant sa tête dans le coup de son père.

«- Eden n'est pas très ..»

En voyant la déstabilisation de Hermione, le jeune Weasley prend rapidement la parole.

«- Elle est timide, elle n'a fait confiance à aucun qui. »Dit elle en caressant la chevelure châtain de sa fille. «Mais chérie, tu sais que c'est Tatie Ginny ..»

Alors que Ron essayait de décrocher Eden pour qu'elle puisse regarder pour la première fois que sa tante, celle-ci les sourcils et tendent les bras vers sa mère. Hermione la prit contre elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

«- C'est pas grave, Hermione, maintenant que je suis de retour, je compte profiter de ma nièce le plus possible. »

«- De retour? Tu n'es plus en France? Et Ha..Harry? »

«- Hermione, doucement sur les questions ... Allez rentre. Je vais tout expliquer à ma meilleure amie. »

Hermione pénétra dans la maison en lâchant un léger rire, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, Ginny était revenu unique revoir sa famille et s'était soulagée pour l'ancienne lionne. Harry et elle ont eu un passé mouvementé, _très mouvementé_ . Et pour cela, le fait que Ginny et Harry soient partis de l'Angleterre avait été une véritable soulagement, pour cacher leur secret.

«- Je voulais vous revoir, vous me manquez terriblement. Harry n'est pas venu, il avait énormément de boulot. »

Hermione hocha la tête en une mine triste même si cette révélation provoqué en elle du soulagement.

«- C'est vraiment dommage, j'espère qu'on aura d'autre occasion de le revoir. J'aimerais que mon meilleur ami et rencontre mon adorable fille. »Répondit le rouquin.

«- Oui, vraiment dommage. »Renchérit Hermione.

Durant leurs échanges, Eden jouait avec les boucles que formaient les cheveux châtains de sa mère. Arthur Weasley pénétra dans la pièce et Eden se précipita dans les bras de son grand père en hurlant de joie.

«- Papy! On va faire des cookies comme cette après midi?! »

«- Non mon petit canard. Mais si tu veux aller aider Mamie Mo ', elle prépare de bons petits gâteaux pour tout à l'heure. »

La petite tête brune hocha la tête et se dirigeait rapidement dans la cuisine.

Une heure signée écoulée, Ginny parlait avec Hermione et Ronald échangé avec son père, quand un frappement de porte se fit. Molly sortit de la cuisine pour diriger à l'entrée et ouvrir à la personne.

«- Tiens sur dirait que ta surprise arrive d'arrivée ma chérie. »Prononça Ronald, en déposant un léger baisé sur la tempe de sa petite-amie.

* * *

 **Méfaits Accomplies**

de la première partie.x **  
**


End file.
